Trespass
by llAurorall
Summary: When Rachel follows Quinn to bed, her intentions are pure. They do not stay that way.


**Author's**** Note:** So not safe for work! I'm not the best when it comes to this sort of thing but the mood struck. I'll get back to writing 'plot' after this. Enjoy!

**Trespass**

The whimpering was quiet, breathy, but shattered the silence as effectively as a scream. Down the hall in the den, Rachel looked up from her script. She squinted, finally registering the dark. She had been so focussed on her work that time had escaped her.

She realised she had broken her promise to Quinn. She should have followed her lover to bed hours ago. At the sound of another moan from the bedroom, Rachel abandoned her work. She let things fall as they would, turned the light off and padded down the hall.

The bedroom door was open, revealing the occupied bed in pale moonlight. Quinn was spread-eagled on her stomach, facing the door. Long blonde hair fanned over their pillows. Rachel leaned against the doorjamb to admire her. The moon and the late hour, combined with the stillness, made Quinn seem otherworldly.

"Have I mentioned lately, how very beautiful you are, Quinn?"

Rachel smiled as Quinn's fingers groped at the cool sheets, mumbling. When she found nothing, she visibly sagged. In peaceful repose, Quinn was never more naked with her desire for Rachel. It was a heady rush, making Rachel dizzy every time.

"So, so beautiful," Rachel said reverently. She entered their room, slipping from her robe as she did. Left only in a cream silk slip, the cool made her skin prickle. The material barely brushed the tops of her thighs. At the bed she sank forward on her knees. "You make me breathless."

Quinn's fingers touched her knee. Warmth flared up her thigh. The whimper that followed set her heart beating faster.

Rachel edged closer. With surprisingly little urging, a simple press of fingers to her shoulder, Quinn rolled onto her back. The bed sheets twisted around her hips and legs. Her tank top rode up her belly, revealing pale skin. Her chest rose and fell in one even, contented movement and as the last of her breath went, it pulled a quiet groan from her.

"How do you even do that," Rachel said, shaking her head. "How do you make me crazy for you, in your sleep?"

Almost in answer, Quinn moaned again. She never said anything intelligible but the intent was almost always obvious. Quinn responded to her nearness and touch because at her basest, was a profound and singular need. It was ingrained in both of them; almost predestined.

With great care, Rachel reached over to brush baby-soft hair from Quinn's forehead. Her mouth hovered at Quinn's ear, just close enough to feel body heat. "I'll love you forever, you know."

"Rachel..."

"Always," Rachel answered, whispering. Quinn searched again while she mumbled and Rachel gasped unexpectedly when fingers curled around the inside of her thigh. Little fissures of heat crawled under her skin. She bit her lip to fight it, embarrassed at allowing herself to feel as she did when Quinn was unawares. She was undone as Quinn breathed her name again and rolled, brushing their hips together intimately.

She kissed Quinn on a breath. She was chaste, barely opening her mouth, savouring the smell of her as well as the taste.

"Are you going to wake up?" Rachel kissed lower down Quinn's throat. The muscles worked under her lips as she chanced a taste of skin. She smothered a whine when Quinn brushed against her once more. "You can't make promises and not keep them," she warned.

Despite the maddening desire that Quinn incited with her hips, Rachel was not sure she wanted to wake her straight away. There was something thrilling about seeing her so defenceless, yet desirous at the same time. Quinn was always so guarded. It spoke to Rachel's hormones as much as her heart to see Quinn simply respond; no thought and no fear. Just love.

Rachel pulled the sheets from Quinn's waist, slowly, careful not to wake her. She was covered by a pair of oversized boxer shorts that had ridden up in her sleep. She slipped one leg over Quinn's and angled their bodies into a perfect fit.

With barely-there pressure, Rachel slid her thigh against Quinn's. Quinn rolled her hips again, lips parting as her eyelids fluttered. "May I make love to you, Quinn?" The temperature was sky-rocketing. "May I have you?"

It was a customary gesture between them. With so much of their lives snatched away by fame, Rachel was always sure to ask for what little Quinn could call her own. She would always ask for Quinn's heart before she asked for her body.

Quinn laughed at the request every time. She had said often and loudly, that Rachel did not need permission for what already belonged to her. But Rachel still asked; always would.

The repeated whisper of her name was enough of an answer.

"I love you," Rachel said. Dark hair curtained around their faces as she moved to press a kiss to Quinn's lips. As she pulled away, she traced Quinn's mouth with her thumb, teasing her lips into a pout. "One of these days, you're going to let me marry you."

She smiled fondly at her lover, stealing one last kiss before she descended down her throat. Tiny sounds rumbled against her mouth as she went, taking her time to appreciate the sensations. She was heavenly.

Quinn's breath stuttered as Rachel slid a hand under her top. She tossed her head, beginning to breathe faster. Rachel took advantage, swirling her tongue into the grooves of muscle. Quinn's hips shifted again and Rachel pressed her thigh forward to increase the contact. Quinn moaned quietly and Rachel flooded with warmth.

Her fingers tracked higher, sketching muscle and bone with her nails. She checked a smirk as Quinn rolled toward the touch. She kissed Quinn's collarbone, toying with the flesh as she circled the swell of Quinn's breast. Quinn arched into it restlessly. She had never been a patient lover.

Quinn's breast filled her palm with easy familiarity. Rachel idly stroked a thumb back and forth over the nipple, watching Quinn from under her lashes. Her features were relaxed but marked with longing; the slight furrow in her brow, the shine appearing on her lips and eyelids fluttering like wings. Rachel watched it all, breathing over Quinn's skin as she toyed with supple flesh.

"You are utterly divine," Rachel whispered, scraping a nail over Quinn's nipple. Quinn arched again, fingers groping against the bed sheets.

Rachel pulled the straps of Quinn's tank top aside and kept going until the whole garment was beneath Quinn's breasts. She cradled Quinn close and advanced her kisses. She made sure to make every kiss its own entity; alternating between chaste and hungry, wet and sharp. Her skin smelled faintly of lavender and carried a salty tang to it as Rachel outlined each contour. Quinn's hips rolled again, making Rachel gasp. They both moaned, sliding together easily.

Heat pooled between Rachel's thighs as she wrapped her lips around Quinn's breast. The puckered skin was exquisitely sensitive. She had made love to Quinn in almost every way but there was nothing else that set Quinn's heart racing quite so hard. Rachel could feel it now, vibrating against her mouth as she sucked and laved.

Quinn was becoming more restless. She murmured Rachel's name between breathless entreaties. Rachel lightly bit the now swollen nipple, letting it fall wetly from her mouth. Her insides clenched at the sight.

She was fast becoming the victim of her own game. Quinn was keening, breath coming in hurried pants. Each breath echoed around them and Rachel throbbed in reply. Her slip was beginning to ride up her backside and the sensation sent chills up her spine. It would not take much to push her into real danger.

To try and spare herself, Rachel begrudgingly moved on and tongued the midline of Quinn's abdomen. As she nipped at Quinn's navel, Quinn spread her legs. Her hips rolled up and Rachel slid against her, warm and wet. Her eyes clamped shut and a shuddering groan slithered up her throat.

"I want you so much," Rachel panted. She hooked her fingers into Quinn's boxers and threw them wherever. All that remained was Quinn's tank, twisted up like a Gordian-knot over her breasts.

Spread out beneath her, Rachel caught her breath. Her first instinct was to taste. Her mouth watered with temptation. Her fingers trembled with the need to touch and her insides liquefied. All she knew was that if she did not do something soon, she was going to shatter into pieces.

"Just one taste," Rachel promised herself. She dipped down and followed the quivering line of Quinn's thigh with her nose. She was already open and waiting; practically begging. As she exhaled over the heated flesh, Quinn whined piteously above her. Rachel could only be grateful she had not woken up yet.

"You had better be dreaming of me," Rachel said. She gripped Quinn's hips that were still rising and falling restlessly before using the tip of her tongue to groove a tortuous path through Quinn's sex. The slippery heat of her had Rachel clenching her thighs together with a moan. The friction only served to inflame her more. It took all her willpower not to keep going. She had to content herself with imagining how she could taste her; swirl her tongue around her core and drive her wild.

Rachel returned to her prone position over Quinn, nudging her thighs apart with her own. She wanted Quinn to see her when she woke.

"Come on, baby," she coaxed, fingers raking south. Quinn's restless legs slipped against the sheets. Her eyes were moving madly under her lids. She whimpered for Rachel, lost in dreams. "I'm here," she promised.

She leaned down to press a kiss to Quinn's lips and gasped when her fingers breached heat. Her head fell to Quinn's shoulder. "God, you're soaked," she said, awed. She spread her fingers and caressed Quinn's length, panting as her own arousal spiked higher. She had no proof of it yet but she was certain she was wetter than Quinn at this point.

"Please," Rachel begged. Her hips started to move of their own will. "Please, baby. Wake up." Rachel focussed her touch, tightening her movements until she was turning tight circles around Quinn's clit. "I need you, Quinn."

Desperate, for Quinn as much as her own needs, Rachel slipped her fingers back down between Quinn's thighs. She positioned her thumb just so and with delicious ease, entered Quinn with two fingers. All at once Quinn's hip lifted from the bed, a hand clamping down over the back of Rachel's head.

"R-Rachel?" Quinn groaned as Rachel slid inside her deeper, stretching and stroking in equal measure. Her leg came up to deepen the angle. Her heels dug into the bed for purchase.

Rachel kissed the skin under her lips. "I love you," was all Rachel could think to say. She said it over and over, revelling in the uncontrolled ways Quinn responded to her.

"Ugh!" Quinn threw her head back. She fisted Rachel's hair and bit her lip. The unmistakable tang of sex was on her lips. "God, what have you been doing to me?"

"You started it," Rachel said, biting Quinn's ear lobe. Her thumb brushed over Quinn's clit with every thrust. "You just looked so..." Her thumb slid back and forth without finesse. She was sloppy and wet but determined, and Quinn could feel herself racing toward climax.

Tremors started in Quinn's belly and radiated outward, igniting every nerve ending as they went. She grabbed Rachel's hair and pulled her into a searing kiss. Rachel rocked into her, driving her fingers deeper, and Quinn couldn't keep her voice down. She locked onto Rachel's gaze that was boring into her own and met every thrust, determined to share every second.

"I-I lo-love you," she managed, eyes clamping shut as she came. Electricity fizzed across her body and everything in her world narrowed to the pulsing euphoria of Rachel's fingers buried in her heat.

She came back to earth slowly, utterly boneless. Rachel nuzzled into her shoulder affectionately, whispering words of comfort and devotion.

"I hope that was okay," Rachel said eventually. She was lying on Quinn's front, listening to her heart thud against her breastbone.

"That was amazing," Quinn said when she had the breath. All she could remember from before was a vague dream of pleasure. "Awesome wake-up call."

Rachel giggled into her shoulder. Her own hunger was subsiding. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Give me a few seconds and I'll show you how much I liked it."

"You don't have to do anything," Rachel rose on her elbows. "I just wanted..."

Quinn's grin turned from dopey to licentious and Rachel throbbed. "Oh no, it is so your turn." Rachel was forced back on her haunches as Quinn sat up. "I wanna touch you."

Before Rachel could stop her, Quinn's hand disappeared under her slip. Her fingers moved easily through her heat and Rachel bit her lip.

"Have you... finished?" Rachel shook her head, shuddering as Quinn circled her. Quinn's voice was thickened with sex and sleep. "Would you like to?"

Rachel groaned, nodding desperately as she rose to try and strengthen Quinn's touch against her. It was wrong how fast Quinn was able to destroy her. "I want you to touch me," Rachel said, struggling. She almost cried out when Quinn did the opposite.

"Arms up," Quinn demanded. She hid her smirk as Rachel whined and hooked her fingers under the slip. She took her time lifting it, practically pulsing with need again at every inch of tan skin that was revealed. At Rachel's breasts she deliberately ran the backs of her hands over them. The nipples were already painfully erect, the skin flooded with a dusky blush. She took one into her mouth with a groan, letting Rachel deal with lifting the slip over head. Rachel's hand returned to the back of her head when she was done, restlessly scraping against her scalp.

Rachel was incomprehensible. Quinn circled a nipple with her tongue, using the point to flick back and forth. She reached over to roll the other breast in her hand.

"I can't," Rachel huffed, head bowed. She felt like she was going to black out if Quinn did not do something soon. "Quinn, please."

Quinn looked up from under lashes, watching Rachel watch her. Deliberately she bit down on the sensitive peak and Rachel's thighs clenched around her hips with a groan.

With a final kiss, Quinn pulled back. She took a moment to look at Rachel, naked in her lap and flushed dark red. "Fuck me," she whispered, overwhelmed.

Rachel chuckled darkly. "Language, Fabray."

"My French is flawless," she said, completely distracted. She gripped Rachel's hips and urged her up. Rachel followed Quinn's guidance, ending up facing the headboard with her arms braced against the slats.

Quinn shucked her tank top. "Don't let go," she whispered into Rachel's ear from behind. She draped herself over Rachel's back, breasts pressing into hot, smooth skin. "Your hands come off the headboard and I'll stop."

Rachel whined, head dropping forward with a thud. "Don't be mean..."

"You love it," Quinn said, nuzzling into the nape of her neck. The fine hairs there were slick with sweat.

Rachel started shaking the second Quinn's hands slipped around her waist. She took her time, luxuriating in Rachel's breathless sounds and the way sweat was collecting between their skins. She traced the underside of Rachel's ribs, her sides and looped around to the swell of her breasts.

She palmed Rachel's breasts with easy familiarity, thumbs catching on the nipples every now and then. Rachel arched up, bowing forward helplessly. Her knuckles whitened around the headboard.

"Don't be shy about it," Quinn husked. "I know how much you like it when I do this."  
Rachel moaned; she could not help it. Quinn knew every button she had and a few more besides. She sank lower on her knees, spreading open wantonly as Quinn continued to toy with her breasts.

"I am so wet," Rachel said breathily. She could feel herself, practically dripping. Quinn shuddered behind her. "Don't you want to know how hot you make me?"

"I can smell you," Quinn said. "I know exactly how wet you are, baby." She fully palmed Rachel's breasts, planting kisses along her shoulder. "I always know."

Quinn's hands trailed over Rachel's heaving stomach. She tightened in anticipation, only to groan with frustration as Quinn's hands diverted to the insides of her thighs. Nails scraped back and forth along the trembling muscles. One hand followed the curve of her backside and Rachel jerked back as it squeezed, grinding against Quinn.

"How much do you want it?" Quinn licked a rivulet of sweat away from the corded muscles in Rachel's neck. Her fingers were hovering at the limit of Rachel's thigh. "Tell me."

Rachel swallowed. Her throat was raw from panting and it felt as though she was going to combust if Quinn did not touch her soon. It was that which made her indulge Quinn's demands. They both knew Quinn could entertain herself for hours teasing Rachel, and Rachel knew she would die from it.

"If you don't take me now," Rachel stammered. "I swear, I'll do it myself."

Quinn chuckled darkly. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Please," Rachel whined, hips rising and falling against nothing. "I want you, Quinn. I want you to touch me and-"

Rachel choked. Quinn's fingers dipped into her folds and wasted absolutely no time. Her hips thrust in the same jerky rhythm Quinn set. As Quinn reached down to ease insider, the heel of her hand ground into her clit.

"There," Rachel encouraged, lost. She chased Quinn's powerful touch, climbing higher and higher. All she was, was the frantic driving her hips and the talented touch inside her. Quinn drew pleasure out of her that she had never known.

"You can let go," Quinn said gently. She scooped her hips under Rachel's and used the excess force to driver her fingers deeper. Rachel was so tight around her but so responsive. The heat was almost enough to burn. "Let go, baby."

Rachel fell apart with a deep, shuddering cry. Her hips jerked hard, twice, before she came in Quinn's embrace, still clutching the headboard as waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

"I love you," Rachel managed, struggling for breath.

Quinn wrapped her up in a hug. The bedroom was silent again but for both their laboured breaths. Rachel had just got her heart under control when Quinn spoke.

"Will you marry me?"

Rachel stiffened. "You're asking me now?" She turned to look over her shoulder at Quinn who was still practically draped over her back. "Because of mind-blowing sex?"

"I'm asking because I love you," Quinn said. She pulled away and instantly a chill set in. Rachel turned to face her, noting the genuine emotions she found. "I've been thinking about it a while." Quinn laughed depreciatingly, on a rush. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me feel amazing, Rachel." She cupped Rachel's cheeks in earnest. "Every time I think there's nothing more to know about you, you surprise me." She smirked. "Every time I think we've loved in all the ways possible, you find another way." Rachel blushed. Quinn took a deep breath. "I wanna marry you."

"We'll never be able to tell anyone how you proposed," Rachel said. She only sounded a little disappointed.

Quinn's smirk grew even bigger. "You don't want people to know that I proposed after I'd thoroughly debauched you? Or that I slipped a ring on the fingers you used to pleasure me with?"

Rachel's scandalised expression made Quinn laugh almost as much as the confused one that followed it. "Wait, what ring?"

Quinn reached over into the dresser and pulled out a small velvet box she had hidden at the back. She took a deep breath before opening it for Rachel to see. Inside was a plain platinum band with a tanzanite stone set in it. It was simple and elegant and Rachel could not breathe never mind speak.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel held out her hand and tried to hold it steady as Quinn slid the ring on. She was naked, thoroughly spent and now she was crying. As soon as the ring was in place she launched herself at Quinn – her fiancé! – and smothered her with kisses.

"I love you," Rachel finally managed.

"I love you too," Quinn said. She brushed stray locks of hair from Rachel's face, basking in the moment. She was content to stay that way forever and shuddered at the rude intrusion of Rachel's thigh against her. "We just-"

"That was when we were girlfriends," Rachel said, matter of fact. Her thigh pressed against Quinn's centre more firmly and her eyelids fluttered. "Now we're having sex as fiancés."  
Quinn rocked back with a groan. God, she loved this woman.

_Aurora_


End file.
